


Sea of Love

by gnashing_teeth



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Kaiju, M/M, Monsters, Ocean, Other, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnashing_teeth/pseuds/gnashing_teeth
Summary: Loose drabble poem about you, the monster you love, and your life together.
Relationships: Godzilla/You, Gojira | Godzilla/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this off and on for at least two years I believe? It's gone through three or four different drafts that I could never get the tone of right. Eventually, I gave up and let it be a poem like it always kind of was intended to be. Finally finished fiddling with it, I think I'm happy enough with it now. 
> 
> Inspired by [this song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEfNo-rHjyQ)

Pink light, a rose gold radiance beyond the colossal mountain of spikes

The froth of waves, the taste of salt on the tongue

Ripples of cobalt to royal blue

Noble beast arrives

His kingdom was the world 

Your world was him

Tame like a pet, bowing like a prince

Soft, pliant hands pressing against murky, armored plates

A breath that smelled of shipwreck, rumbled deep

Bright eyes closed, if only for a moment

This was safety

This was home

You were a piece to his legend

Bounding up beaches 

His silhouette a black halo to your figure 

A beacon and a warning

The tides kissing along the shore

Washing your footprints in its path

A reminder of mortality

But the memories were permanent 

He would be here forever

You could never hope for that

Each land visited was touched by life

Plants unfurled their leaves, flowers blooming brighter and longer

Vitality by his touch, proliferation by your travel

Accident turned to intention

When you crept back to coasts bathed in dawn 

He was there; pied piper 

Who played the flute? 

You could never tell

Boon to your beau 

Memory lasted in him

Your life was but a wink in his time

A shallow pool to the depths 

But you knew,

In the way he watched you

Continually sought you

Gently carried you

This would be your legacy


End file.
